Hybrid of Beacon
by FantasyRider35
Summary: A fat, obese OC named AJ has found himself in the middle of the city with no idea where he is. He joins Beacon Academy alongside Ruby Rose and experiences the life of a Hunter-in-training, But soon mysterious kidnappings are happening throughout the kingdoms and AJ has knowledge about these events? How? Why? Who took his Dr. Pepper? Grimm isn't the only threat Remnant will face.
1. Chapter 1

**Hybrid of Beacon**

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own RWBY or any elements from other series or its characters, they all belong to their respective creators.

The only thing I DO own however are OC's (My own creations).

Any music that may show up belong to the original artists.

Be warned that this is rated M for mature, that means this story will feature/mention rape, blood, gore, and or psychaotic meltdowns. You have been warned.

Enjoy the show

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**~Kingdom of Vale, city~**

A lone boy was walking among the streets of the darkened city.

This boy seemed a bit large, as in he had a round stomach and was overweight.

But besides that he had on a purple shirt that reached to his thighs, for his leggings he wore a pair of yellow-green bright shorts covering just a little bit lower of his kneecaps. He had a pair of white shoes with red strips and blue underneath, he also had on a jacket of grey origin as it had the same color both on the outside and inside. His hands were covered by black leather gloves, his face was chubby as well due to baby fat but his eyes were a jet black and a tint of brown if one was look deep into his eyes. His hair had a ponytail that reached halfway to his lower back, it was also the same colors of black like his gloves and eyes. Around his neck was a blue bandanna folded into a triangle and tied.

However he had on his body was a brown leather strap from his right shoulder to his left side of his waist with a buckle mid-way, on his back attached to the belt/strap was a black sheathe containing a sword handle and on his hip where the other end of the belt is at there's a holster with a pistol revolver.

He seemed loss as he was going in a random direction, it also didn't help that he had started to breath heavily too and the sweat indicated that he's been walking for a while now. "Where the fuck am I at now?" he asked no one in particular as he slowed down to catch up with his breathing, he sat down on a nearby bench to recover his energy and take in the surroundings he found himself at. He looked around and saw several people around but not much, he sighed in relief at that.

His head turned back and saw the letters **[From Dust Till Dawn]** and to him a building with letters must mean he was just resting in front of a store, _'maybe I can get information on my whereabouts'_ he thought to himself as he turned his head back and focus more on the environment. He then laid down on the bench and closed his eyes while thinking to himself _'but first a little nap'_ and so he took a small nap.

Unaware that a man and a group of people in black suits and red sunglasses had passed by him with one of the men looked at the boy briefly before continuing with his business.

* * *

Ruby Rose a young and aspiring Huntress in training was minding her own business by browsing the latest magazine on weapons and their mechanics.

At least until she felt someone grab her shoulder forcefully and turned her, _'huh?'_ she thought as she was wondering who was it that disturbed her. A man wearing a black suit with red tie and sunglasses and a red colored machete pointing at his ear, she knew what it meant and took off her headphones "yes?" the man spoke "I said _'hands in the air'_ now!". At the way the man spoke she was thinking "are you robbing me?" "YES!" that had confirmed her thought and squinted her eyes "oh...".

"He-" "HYAH!" she punched him to the front wall of the store and soon a man in a matching suit came to her and pointed a gun at her "FREEZE!" she ran towards him and before he could fire she jumped and kicked him outside of the store's glass window.

"OW!" screamed the boy who was napping, he began on a cursing rant "CHEAP SON OF A FUCKING BITCH CUNT WHORE SLUT MOTHER FUCKING ASS!" he rolled off of the bench he was laying on and was now on the ground covering his ears.

He looked up from his position and saw a girl carrying a block-like rectangular shaped object on her shoulder, he thought he was seeing things until he had now saw that the object SHIFTED into a Scythe.

_'It's..._

_IT'S... _

_...A piece of shit!'_ he thought as he had felt a bit of disappointment on the design of her weapon of choice, until he had another thought _'wait a minute. WHY THE FUCKING HELL IN BUDDHA'S ASS IS SHE CARRYING A TRANSFORMING SCYTHE?!'_ he panicked at the notion that she maybe a trained warrior and in his opinon was too young to be wielding a weaopn like that.

Then he saw a trio of men in suits run towards her from inside the shop with a fourth man in white telling them to get her.

He then turned back to the girl in red and black, similar to the goons, but he saw something about her eyes that he was even more surprised. _'SILVER?! SHE HAS MOTHERFUCKING SILVER EYES?!'_ he thought as it was the first time he had saw a girl with such a unique coloring of eyes, but for some reason just seeing those eyes with the determination of someone with a purpose disturbs him.

His being wasn't liking her one bit and it bothered him.

However his train of thoughts was put on hold for he felt gloves grab his shoulder, and in that instant the boy knew what was happening "shit" he whispered as the man in white and having orange hair grinned at him while getting him up "c'mon tubby, let's see how she fairs when someone like you is in danger?" he then forced the obese male onto his feet and was now holding him hostage.

The girl was ready to continue her fight until she heard the man from earlier speak up "I wouldn't keep doing that if I were you little red" he then brought up his hostage with his arms wrapped around his neck, "wouldn't want something terrible to happen to this little boy now do we?" he taunted her more as the boy struggled. She frowned as she knew she couldn't harm an innocent bystander, who happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time, so she carefully lowered her weapon onto the ground below her.

"The men you dealt with were truly worth every cent, but now I believe that is the time that we should part ways" he aimed his cane at the young girl and a scope appeared at the end, he fired to try and at least hit her so he can make his escape. The boy saw this "I don't think so ginger" he then reeled his head forward before pulling back with force to make the man lose his grip but the shot was already fired by the time it occurred.

Luckily the chick in red and black with the scythe jumped out of the way and landed without much of a problem.

She saw the boy and rushed towards him "oh my gosh are you OK?!" she asked in worry as she thought he was scared of such a debacle and wanted to feel safe, but he only responded "he's getting away" then pointed at the thief who was now just barely climbing a ladder onto a roof.

With his safety now being confirmed she went and picked up her weapon before turning to the store owner "do you mind if I catch him?" her only response was a nod and then she turned her attention back to the obese boy "don't worry the Police will be here soon" he only nodded before she sprinted off.

He groaned before asking the man "so do you know who those two are?" he got an answer on the man "he's Roman Torchwick, he is known to be the best criminal in the underworld" he looked back at the girl who had used her scythe to launch her into the roof. _'Wait, her scythe is also a gun?!'_ he thought in shock as he didn't believe she could wield a scythe but now a Scythe-gun hybrid weapon?

Either he's dreaming or he's REALLY high on drugs.

"I gotta go! Someone's got to save her ass" he got up and dusted himself before running towards the direction of the other two, but he panted heavily not long after as he didn't even reach halfway "oh god, why am I such a fatass?" he said as he tried to catch his breath.

But then an explosion occurred on the rooftop and he became worried about her being until he saw a flash of purple light there as well, "fuck it! I'll just try my luck" he muttered to himself for he now saw various objects and happenings there like fire, storms and shards.

His hand reached for the revolver just as soon as gunfire was heard, he pulled it out and aimed at the now VTOL that hovered just above the roof with a woman appear to be blocking gunshots. "Now I seen everything!" he growled as he used his left arm to use the pistol and steady his breathing before focusing more and more at the woman's legs, "dodge this" he whispered before firing.

While the lady was too busy blocking bullets from the teenage girl she failed to notice a single one go past her leg and ricochet off of the hull before it kept bouncing until she felt pain and a small amount of blood splattered on metal floor, this caught her off guard and winced but thanks to the shadows her face was covered so her opponent wouldn't see her expression. She then swayed her arms causing an eruption of fire on the location of both the girl and newly arrived woman.

The fat teenage male smiled as he had saw the blood even from his position, "gotcha bitch!" he said before holstering his pistol and about to leave until he saw police cars arrive just now.

"Oh bullshit!" was his only words.

* * *

**~Vale Police Department~**

_'Well this fucking sucks!'_ thought the boy as he sat next to the girl from earlier and now they both were in an interrogation room with a light above their heads and a table with a woman with blonde hair and green eyes.

"I hope your actions made you realize that you put lives at great risk young lady, espicially his" scolded the lady about her actions earlier, she retorted "they started it!" but she was ignored "if it were my decision you would be sent home with a pat on the back..." the silver eyed girl cheered up, "...and a slap on the wrist!" she then whipped the table with her riding crop forcing the girl to reel back in surprise but the boy flinched at how loud it sounded.

"However there is someone here who is willing to talk to you two" she looked at them before moving away from the doorway for someone else to enter.

A man in a black suit with green colors and grey hair carrying a cane in one hand and a plate of cookies in the other, "Ruby Rose..." he started as he approached the two and placed the plate on the table before looking at the boy "and an innocent bystander" "OI!".

His gaze turned back to the now named Ruby "you..." he trailed off as he got a good look at her eye color "have silver eyes" he finished which made her uncomfortable at how close he was to her face.

The boy on the other was was curious about one thing _'why is he interested in her eyes?'_ but that train of his mind was interrupted when the man spoke again "so! Where did you learn to do this?" the woman then held up her tablet to show the fight between her and the robbers from the store. "S-Signal academy" the man then pressed on "they taught you to use one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed?"

The obese teen was now wondering on what kind of wackjob would teach a girl like her to use scythes.

"Well one teacher in particular" she responded as she then started to _devour_ the cookies leaving the boy with a gaping mouth _'Jesus! talk about a cookie monster!'_ he thought to himself as the man continued on "reminds me of someone I know. A dusty old crow".

He then looked at the boy "and you, what is your name?" he got a response "AJ Levi" the man nodded and was more curious about him "and how did you learn how to do this?" the woman's tablet then changed into him showing them as he is the one responsible into shooting the woman in the leg.

Ruby's focus was now on the boy she saved to only see his shooting and was amazed.

The lad however seemed a bit more serious "and how exactly did you get information on what happened?" his eyes narrowed at the two and he became tense, the man backed off "just a curiosity considering that the bullet that was found on the ground matched the caliber of your pistol" AJ then changed the subject "I thought we were focusing on who Ruby's teacher was."

Her focus was now back onto the original topic "that's my Uncle Qrow! He's a teacher at Signal. I was complete trash until he came and trained me" she explained on who then went on to making karate shopping motions and sounds, however in the process she accidentally hit AJ on the face making him fall back "OW!" "oops! I'm so sorry!" he got up from the ground before waving it off "don't worry about it."

"And what exactly is an adorable little girl like yourself doing at a school created for combat ready fighters?" she leaned in "I want to be a Huntress" "you want to slay monsters?" all this however left AJ in confusion as his mind tried to wrap around what they were saying _'wait as in 'Hunter' huntress that fights ACTUAL monsters?! I better watch out then'_ he looked at them with a bit of a frown. He was brought back to reality as the man asked her "do you know who I am?" she responded "you're Professor Ozpin, the headmaster of Beacon" "hello."

"You wish to come to my school?" she replied "more than anything" he smiled and looked at the boy.

"And you young man, would you also like to attend Beacon Academy?" Levi paused as he was thinking before he looked back "before I agree I want to talk to you about something" Ozpin looked a bit confused "oh?" the fat teen then rubbed his head "it's something I wanted to ask you about _privately_"

The man nodded in agreement before turning back to Ruby "alright you can join, but we're gonna have to have a talk with your parents about this" she smiled before the woman opened the door letting her out.

As Ruby left she looked back and saw AJ but he had a frown on him, she shook her head and thought that he was going to be alone before leaving and returning to her current home here in Vale.

As the woman closed the door Ozpin looked back at the boy "alright what is it you wanted to talk about?"

* * *

**~Bulwark, skies above Vale~**

"Oh I can't believe my little sister is coming with me to Beacon!" said Yang as she hugged her sister, "please stop" replied Ruby for her airwaves were cut off from the bear-like hug, "I'm so PROUD of you Rubes!" continued the blonde bombshell as the excitement for her sibling was showing through "really sis it was nothing" replied the girl as she was now feeling a bit of embarrassment and shyness.

"What are you talking about? Everyone's here is going to think you're the bee's knee's Ruby!" she then motioned to the rest of the future students of Beacon that surrounded them, "I don't want to be the _'bee's knee's'_ I just wanna be a normal girl with normal knee's" she was about to continue until she saw a familiar person sitting on the ground against the wall of the ship.

Unfortunately this caught the attention of her older sister, whom was looking at where Ruby was, "eugh, someone must have had a terrible family to be something like THAT!" blurted Yang.

Ruby gasped at her "YANG! That's mean!" the girl waved her hands in defense "hey I'm just being honest! Besides I bet he's a total pervert" this just caused Ruby to be even more mad at her for calling someone like him mean words that may hurt his feelings.

Sure he was a bit... Big but that didn't mean he was anything less, he just needs help in the right direction and he may be a bit more nicer looking in a few years.

She was about to go his way until a holographic projection of the woman from the station appeared before them "hello and my name is Glynda Goodwitch" everyone gathered around the image with some of the males drooling at her figure while some others were listening intently, "as future Huntsmen and Huntresses it is your duty to uphold the peace our world is currently experiencing" she droned on about keeping the peace of the world.

AJ who sat from his position scoffed "yeah right, if there were peace then the Faunus wouldn't have problems today" he muttered as he glared at her from behind everyone else. He spotted a boy looking a bit queasy from just looking out the window, _'poor sod must have motion sickness.'_ he thought as he kept seeing the boy instead of Glynda's holographic figure and speech with interest.

Espicially since the boy himself carried a sword in a white metal sheath on his left hip.

Unfortunately the poor blond male couldn't hold his food in any longer and rushed to find the closest trashcan, this however proved to be fruitless as his stomach spilled the content onto the ground and onto the blonde female's shoes and Ruby's. "Sad" was all he said before he got up from his sitting position and walked over to give the poor teen some help "there there mein fruend, it vill be all over soon" he spoke in a poor German accent.

The blue eyed man looked from and saw AJ rubbing his back "thank you" he said as he covered his mouth again, AJ nodded and continued to rub until they finally landed "AJ is my name, what's yours?" he asked as he introduced himself to the other. The blond male answered "J-Jaune A-Arc. S-sorry for m-making a m-m-mess" Jaune turned green and once more put an effort to hold his food while his new friend was comforting him.

Just then the moving ship stopped and the vertigo Jaune felt was no longer there, his new friend was also missing.

* * *

**~Beacon grounds~**

AJ walked away from Jaune leaving him to finish puking, his gaze turned towards the place known as **_Beacon Academy_**. And his honest opinion?

"It's a fucking eyesore and easy target" let it be known that AJ Levi is very hard to impress as he wasn't once he had saw Beacon, his ears caught the sound of an explosion happening and a familiar voice following afterwards. "I'm sorry! Please forgive me!" he walked to where she was at.

His eyes spotted a girl in all white with a bolero jacket with a white snowflake on the back and she wore a white colored skirt her feet were covered by white heels.

_'I knew that she was a white girl but damn! She's might as well be pure white with all the white she has on her, maybe even be a fucking cracker compared to the others here!'_ he thought as he was now hearing her berate the red-hooded girl for something.

"Hallo there!" he greeted as white's rants started to get him annoyed, "hi AJ" greeted Ruby back with a sheepish smile as she wasn't thinking that he would come over here.

The white themed girl however narrowed her eyes at his figure "...and what exactly is some_thing_ like _YOU_ doing at a place like this?!" she huffed as he didn't fit in at all "aren't you in the wrong place? This isn't exactly a buffet! This is a school for Hunters and as far as I see you're not Huntsman material. Espicially with _THAT_!" she scorned and pointed at his round stomach.

AJ glared at her himself before responding "well at least _I_ got in here with effort! How did _YOU_ get here Ice-queen?!" "Excuse me?!" she couldn't believe this _MISTAKE_ of a pathetic excuse for a Human being would dare insult here. "I'll have you know! I'm Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company and one of the, if not THE, number one dust manufacturer in the whole world of Remnant!" she had to remind him of his place and how he couldn't survive without her family's company.

"Oh well then excuse me" he said in a mocking apology before clearing his throat and rephrasing her new nickname "How did _YOU_ get in here Ice-_Bitch_!?" this caused her to erupt in a fury "how DARE you!" he only smiled "oh I _DARE_! I do not give any two fucks about you or your family, so if you would kindly please go jump off and kill yourself already!" Ruby's widen at AJ's sudden anger and usage of swears, he even suggested Weiss to commit suicide!

She decided it was time to intervene "let's all just calm down, take deep breaths, and lets all be friends okay?" she hoped that she would at least handled the situation good. Her only response from both of them were them eyeing each other with hatred, Weiss huffed and walked away from both him and Ruby whilst AJ himself only glared at her even more with a bit more contained rage.

"H-Hello there" greeted Jaune as he approached them from the same direction AJ came from, "oh hey there" returned Ruby as her nervousness came back when she meets new people.

AJ in the meanwhile was too busy thinking about the girl he had a fight with _'ARROGANT PIECE OF WHITE TRASH SHIT WITH A CARAMEL COCK SUCKING BITCH ASS CUNT WHORE SLUT FUCK!'_ he continued to use a variety of of swears, unfortunately he accidentally blurted one out when the other two with him tried to get his attention.

"Um AJ?" "MOTHER FUCKING CUNT!" he yelled out as his anger had subsided a good portion, but his sudden shout scared the two into having Ruby jumping into Jaune's arms and wrapping around his neck for protection.

AJ sighed "when I'm angry I have this URGE to just snap someone's neck and watch their lifeless corpse fall" he explained his anger in vivid detail that both Ruby and Jaune are a bit worried about his health.

And they don't mean his physical health.

Normally the young reaper would have him donate lien into her swear jar but the way he was threatening Weiss not that long ago was a bit scary, so she didn't request his payment for now at least. "To be fair, she despised me so I just only responded in kind" the boy added as he looked at the two with a grin, the two had finally calmed themselves down and soon the three began to walk towards the auditorium.

At least they thought they were.

* * *

**~Beacon grounds, east side~**

"All I'm saying is that Motion sickness is more common than people let on" said Jaune as he, AJ, and Ruby were walking and talking about what transpired on the Bulwark, "amen brother" the obese teen nodded his head in agreement as people are too prideful to admit. "Look I'm sorry but _'vomit-boy'_ was all I thought when you puked on me and my sister's shoes on the airship" Ruby replied as the horrible thought of having someone's disgusting puke staining her boots.

Jaune looked a bit offended but retaliated "oh yeah? And what if I call you _'Crater-face'_?" "HA!" she puffed her cheeks "hey! That explosion was an accident" the black haired male rolled his eyes "suuuuuuureeeeee, leeeeeeet's gooooo with thaaaaaaaat" he droned as her cheeks tinted red with embarrassment from their teasing.

Her mind came up with the idea "so I have this" she spoke as her hands brought out her weapon **_Crescent Rose_** in it's full glory. Jaune reeled back in surprise "whoa! Is that a Scythe ruby?" he asked with caution but AJ just deadpanned at her weapon, "it's also a highly customizible, high impact velocity sniper rifle" she explained it's other feature but the blond was lost whilst AJ seemed to frown at that.

"It's also a gun" she smiled at them and was thinking that they were impressed by her "that's cool" at least Jaune is but the other wasn't all that impressed "Ruby I don't want to sound harsh or anything but I'm just going to be honest. It's a fucking piece of shit" she was in shock and a bit offended by his comment "what? But I made it myself and it's totally awesome!" she retorted with glee at her prized achievement.

"You made it!? Then it's even more of a piece of shit trash!" he said and this time with more harshness.

Her eyes turned to him with a glare "and why don't you like it so much?" she wanted to know his reason, "I don't believe in mech-shifting weapons. I believe in simplicity" he answered as he pulled out his pistol in his left and his sword in his right and true enough they were simple with no special functions.

Even though he insulted her weapons, and by extension her, but she couldn't help but admire the designs as his pistol seemed to have a unique feel to it and the sword as well.

"Well I got this" Jaune added in his own and pulled out his sword **_Crocea Mors_** to show, the red themed girl looked in equal amazement. "Well not everyone can appreciate the classics these days" she complimented, this got an elicit response from AJ "aw fuck ya! Classics are the shit!" he smiled but then "SWEAR JAR!" he did a double take and looked at her "what?" he asked dumbfounded.

Jaune began to explain to the best of his ability "I think she wants you to put Lien in the jar"

The black haired boy looked at them like they were crazy "are you fucking serious Ruby?" "SWEAR!" "Damn it!" "SWEAR!" "Fuck" "SWEAR!" "stop that!" "not unless you put it in the jar!" he flailed his arms wildly "I have no money! I'm more broke than a homeless man" she pouted as her chances of having Lien to buy ammo for her baby was put on hold again.

"Hey, not to interrupt your moment or anything but do you think we could find a food court, or a directory maybe?" Jaune wanted to get back on topic due to realizing they weren't at the main hall.

"Mmm food" drooled fatty as he could imagine all that food ripe for the picking, but Ruby shook her head "I don't think so" "is that a no?" "nope" "fuck" "SWEAR!" "OH FOR FUCK SAKE!"

* * *

**~Main Amphitheater~**

They have finally arrived to their destination, of course not without having AJ curse and Ruby trying to have him pay for his swears, Jaune on the other hand smiled as he had finally arrived at Beacon and made two friends already. "Hey sis! I saved you a spot!" called out the blonde bombshell as she waved for her sister but she didn't like the fat one next to her, "oh that's my sister! I gotta go you two, I'll see you after the ceremony!" she waved to them before rushing to Yang's spot.

"Now where are we supposed to find a nice, quirky, friendly girl to talk to?" AJ shrugged "I don't know man but I'm staying with you, I don't exactly trust everyone here. I can feel their glares" he muttered the last part to himself as his eyes darted and indeed saw some of his future classmates glaring at him, no doubt it's about his weight.

His ears then caught Ruby and a familiar bitch talking "OH GOD IT'S HAPPENING AGAIN!" he then eyed the young girl jump into the bimbo's arms, "oh it's _HER_ again" he growled low enough for only Jaune to hear him. "I'm sorry?" the blond was confused as to why his friend was showing hostility, at least until he heard _'cute, tall, blond and scraggly'_ "hmm?" he looked at the source of such praise and saw a beautiful girl.

"Don't Jaune, she's a bitch" came the bluntness from his companion who seemed to be showing more hostility due to his words, but before he could say anything the headmaster himself gained their attention.

_**"I'll keep this brief. You have traveled today in search of knowledge. To hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But when I look amongst you all I see is wasted energy in need of purpose, a direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove to you that knowledge can only take you so far. It is up to you to take the first step."**_ by the ending of his speech Ozpin began to talk off stage and soon his assistant stood.

_**"Tonight you all will be gathering in the ballroom. Tomorrow your initiation will begin. Be ready. You're dismissed!"**_ and with that the whole room began to disperse and go on their day.

"He seemed to be off lately" "it's almost like he's isn't even there" which was confusing as that was the strangest ceremony she's ever been in, Jaune now had the idea to interject "I'm a natural blond you know" the white themed girl shook her face in disappointment.

Ruby looked around and tried to see if she could spot AJ but she didn't "hey where's AJ?" "yeah, where is the fatass?" "YANG!" "what? I'm just saying what we're all thinking!" Weiss on the other hand folded her arms "maybe he got too scared by having so many REAL Huntsmen and Huntresses body shaming him that he left" she didn't want to see that big, ugly, unbelievable, _PIG_.

Ruby became worried that what Weiss said is true and he did leave, she wanted to comfort him so bad that-.

"He told me that he was getting a drink, Dr. Pepper I think" the blue eyed male said to him, which alleviated Ruby's concern but made Weiss a bit pissed off. Yang herself was in between of having someone who's Ruby's friend stay or no longer wanting to see that pathetic excuse of a human being.

That is until she realized something "what the deuce is Dr. Pepper?!"

* * *

**Author's Note: **I HAVE RETURNED FROM THE DEAD! About 2 whole frigging years of radio silence and now I'm back!

**Subject 1:** I am sorry if any of you hate me for being inactive for a long while. I'll be honest some words from a review hurt me so much that I actually had to stop writing for almost two years, while they were true I couldn't help but feel that I made a mistake and feel guilty of not pleasing them. But I'm back to try and give writing a shot once more.

**Subject 2:** I know some of you aren't/weren't expecting a fat/obese OC now were you?! Someone once told me to make my own content and I feel that people were becoming a bit more stereotypical on weight and only showing skinny/muscular heroes, well not me! I'm going to show them that even fat people can be considered as heroes.

**Subject 3:** I have no idea if my writing has improved or worsen, but I'm gonna try and plow through my stories with whatever I got and deal with it. By the way if some are wondering then yes AJ is a Self-insert and Jaune ISN'T the protagonist, I may rewrite the Wandering Huntsman and Returning Hunter.

**Subject 4:** So I recently gotten into Red Dead Redemption and Titanfall 2, may create a story on the latter. Crossover obviously if my stories aren't evident enough, I think I'll create a Star Wars/Titanfall crossover or not.

**Subject 5:** If you guys want send some of your OC's for me to put into this story, they'll be relevant later into this story and other stories. Depending on how you'll like them mostly.

**Subject 6:** Who knows, maybe I'll make an XCOM and Star Wars crossover. During the clone wars as I personally prefer clone wars over rebels, which is good by the way, but I've always been intrigued at what if the Clone Wars arrived during the events of XCOM enemy unknown as I haven't played Enemy within or XCOM 2.

**Final Subject (7):** How would you all feel about a Highschool DxD, RWBY, My Hero Academia, Fairy Tail and Fullmetal Alchemist crossover? Complete with my OC's from my original world (Shadow Order).

**This is FantasyRider35 saying; I'm back bitches!**


	2. Emerald Forest and Start (Part 1)

**Hybrid of Beacon**

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own RWBY or any elements from other series or its characters, they all belong to their respective creators.

The only thing I DO own however are OC's (My own creations).

Any music that may show up belong to the original artists.

Be warned that this is rated M for mature, that means this story will feature/mention rape, blood, gore, and or psychaotic meltdowns. You have been warned.

Enjoy the show

* * *

**Chapter 2: Emerald Forest and Start part 1**

**~Beacon Academy, Ballroom~**

"It's morning!~ It's morning!~" sang one Nora Valkyrie as she was giddy about today. It was indeed morning as many of the other students were waking up from their slumber, some were morning risers and some were drowsy sleepers, but it didn't stop the bubbly and hyperactive girl from her excitement. Well except for a certain fatty "shut the fuck up bitch..." he groaned when he heard her singing, he wasn't exactly in the mood, luckily for her she didn't hear his cursing otherwise she would be offended.

Lie Ren sighed as he sat up and was already in his day clothes (if he had any pajamas in the first place), he just kept listening to his friend's rambling about being in Beacon for a full day "I can't believe we've been at beacon for a full 24 hours..."

The other raven haired boy however glared at her and mumbled "fucking ginger bitch whore. Doesn't she know the meaning of quiet?" he however didn't have the strength to do anything and so he just simply closed his eyes and let the sweet embrace of sleep take him once mor-. "W'eve been friends for soooo long, what are the odds we'd still be together? But not like 'together' together" welp there goes his sleep silence.

"FUCK!"

He was not having this bullshit anymore, so he got up and he was wearing the same clothes he had the previous day and glared at her with a small bit of annoyance and a moderate amount of hate "fucking bitch doesn't know when to shut up" he growled out as he kicked the next person that was next to him.

Which unfortunately was Jaune, "OW!" the blonde boy groaned in pain as he felt a heavy boot hit his head hard.

* * *

**~Lockers~**

"I fail to see why you need lockers" the fat boy said as he blinked at seeing their lockers carrying their weapons. They were supposed to be carrying school supplies and not their weapons, he shook his head as he couldn't even more unimpressed.

_'Wouldn't it be better to just keep your weapons on you at all times? Worked for me'_ he thought as he did sleep with his gun and sword on his person, you may never know or what may try and kill you in your sleep. Nonetheless he opened his locker and lo and behold there was nothing, what a fucking surprise. He then did something no one would think, he kept opening it and closing it for a full 10 minutes and soon added a bit of a falsetto pitch while opening and stopping when he closed.

A few nearby fellow initiates looked at him like he was weird.

"Wonder what those two were worked up about?" a familiar voice of Ruby Rose spoke out as she had saw the ginger and her friend leave the room, the bimbo's voice also spoke up "oh who knows... so! You seem awfully chipper this morning" it was true the red and black themed girl seemed more excited. The obese teen was also curious as to what would make her so happy and what he should do to make her Unhappy.

"Yep, no more pep talk or 'getting to know you' stuff. For today I get to let my sweetheart do the talking" she pulled out her weapon in its compact form and embraced it like it was her child. Spooky.

Then blondie's voice spoke up once more "well, remember Ruby, you're not the only one going through initiation. If you want to grow up you'll have to meet new people and work with them" AJ agreed as he looked at the silver eyed gal. Now he was wondering what he should do to fuck up her day. "Ugh you sound like dad Yang!" complained the girl as she put her weapon back in the locker, "and I don't need people. Who needs them in a fight and they don't need to help me grow up, I drink milk!"

Those words left her mouth and he had laughed loudly catching their attention "that's cute! You think milk is a sign of maturity ha! Someone's delusional!" he continued with his laughter but with Ruby blushing a light pink and Yang feeling like he insulted her. She wanted to speak to him about his attitude "hey! Don't go making fun of her like that!" her eyes turned red for a minute, but he was unfazed by her threat "nope!" he waved her off.

Just seeing him think her threats are a joke she started to seethe with anger, she was about to attack him when his luck came to the rescue. In the form of a bumbling idiot named Jaune. "Ridiculous! There's no way I put my weapons in locker number 636, I would have remembered to count that high!" he seemed to be looking for his locker. AJ seeing this as an opportunity grinned "and there is my cue, now if I may '_girly'_ I must bid you adieu..." he would leave her there before leaving another parting words "screw you though."

His words just served to make her completely mad at him, but thanks to her sister she was able to contain it and not damage school property.

AJ was walking with his blond friend to his locker when he heard a familiar _Ice Bitch's_ voice. "So Pyrrha, have you given any thought on who's team you'll be joining? I'm positive that everyone would be willing to partner up with such a strong, beautiful and well known individual such as yourself" he growled at her words and he ignored Jaune and focused solely on the white girl.

Then the assumed 'Pyrrha' would speak her opinion on the heiresses question "Well I was thinking of letting the chips fall where they may since I'm not quite sure." she was wearing bronze armor that resembled old Spartans from ancient Greece, and even her named sounded like that from Sparta. She had red hair and green eyes, from his point of view she looked like someone who's trying too hard.

"Well, I was thinking that maybe you and I can be on the same team?" He just shook his head and sighed, now the bitch was trying to manipulate her into the team._ 'FUCKING JACKASS CUNT BITCH TIT SLUT WHORE COCK LOVING SLUT BIMBO STD CARRYING PRINCESS WHORE!'_. He was in so deep in his thoughts that he was brought out when the blond boy's voice spoke out "You know what else is great? Me, Jaune Arc. Nice to meet you" "Jaune you are a dumbass"

Weiss just rolled her eyes "ugh! You again?" she wasn't believing this "so sweet stuff I heard you complimenting me yesterday" he spoke as he got closer to her, the black haired boy facepalmed at that and he couldn't believe what Jaune was doing. "You have GOT to be kidding me" on that they can both agree, that Jaune is a bit of an idiot. Maybe even a retard.

"Actually I think teams are comprised of 4 students each, so tha-" Pyrrha spoke but was cut off when the blond dumbass decided to cut in "You don't say. Well then, hot-stuff, maybe if you can play your cards right and you could maybe join up with the winning team" as if he couldn't have been anymore disappointing, he does THIS. Who was the self pompous ass who taught him this kind of shitty behavior?

Luckily before it could get any worse the white themed gal got in between Jaune and Pyrrha, "Jaune is it? Do you have any idea who you're talking to?" "not in the slightest Snow Angel" now that he thought about it, the fat teen also didn't know who this so called 'Pyrrha' was. Weiss pointed to the green eyed wonder "This is Pyrrha Nikos" "Hello again" "she graduated the top of her class at Sanctum" but this left the two boys dumbfounded, they even spoke at the same time ""Never heard of it""

She thought that he may have been from outside of the Kingdom walls and she continued to explain who the apparent Sanctum top class was.

"She's won the Mistral Regional Tournament 4 years in a row... a new record" she hoped that this would have been enough for them to acknowledge that, ""the what?"" maybe these two were more primitive than she thought.

"She's on the face of every Pumpkin Pete's cereal!" this got a reaction out of Jaune but not from AJ, "that's you?! They only do that for star athletes and cartoon characters!" "the fuck is Pumpkin Pete's?"

Now all three of them were looking at AJ, "what?" he looked at them as he was wondering why they were looking at him like that. Weiss, shaking her head decided to continue "so after hearing all that. Do you think you've got what it takes to be on the same team with her?" but the obese boy noticing that jab decided to defend Jaune, despite how much of an idiot he is, "and do YOU think you can?" "Excuse me?!"

The boy simply grinned as he was getting under her nerves "you say that she's top class and she's champion, and what do you have? Money, no wonder why the world is fucked" it seemed he was taking the jab much more personal. "And why are YOU doing here?!" she would retort back as she still couldn't believe that this _THING _was here at school, he just smirked "oh I'm here just to mess your life up" he knew it would send her a bit mad at him.

Weiss huffed as she was about to retort but then the speakers blared ["would the first year students head to Bacon's cliff-side for initiation. I repeat would all first years students head to Beacon's cliff-side for initiation"]

After hearing those the white and bronze girls walked away from them with the former giving AJ a heated glare, Pyrrha just waved to the two of them "I'm sorry!" before she too left the locker rooms. The black and yellow haired boys looked at each other "Snow Angel? Really?" Jaune defended himself "I was being honest, and she complimented me yesterday" his friend just deadpanned at that before shaking his head, "my dad told me girls were looking for confidence in a man!"

"But I didn't think he meant THAT kind of confidence... yer dirty frog!"

"What do you mean frog?!" "boy I will slap you silly so hard that yo mama ain't gonna recognized yer face, making look like you pissed yourself and died of shock..." "that was... oddly specific" "just shut the hell up man"

* * *

**~Beacon Cliff-side~**

"For years you have trained to become warriors. And today, your abilities will be evaluated within the Emerald Forest" spoke Headmaster Ozpin as he and his assistant were looking at the 1st years there. On the far end of the right side was Sky lark and on the end of the left side was AJ Levi next to Jaune Arc, speaking of which the fat teen seemed bored whilst the thin one looked nervous.

Now it was the deputy headmistress who spoke out "now I'm sure all of you have heard rumors about team assignments" some of them became tense while another seem excited, espicially a certain ginger. "Allow me to put those rumors to rest, each and every one of you will be given teammates... Today." a small whimpering was heard but was ignored, "these teammates will be with you for the duration of your stay at Beacon. So it's in your interest to pair with someone you'll be able to get along with."

It would seem the whimpering sound came from Ruby as she made a nervous face and the boy on Jaune's side laughed at her dismay. "With that being said, the next person who you will have eye contact will be your partner for the next 4 years here at Beacon" not long after he said that sounds of glass shattering could be heard, _'the hell was that?!'_ AJ thought as he would turn his head to see if he could pinpoint where it came from.

Unfortunately he missed some important parts "now does anyone have any questions?" he was about to ask but Jaune beat him first "um... yeah I have a-" "good! Now take your positions" the blond was interrupted as the older aged man just ignored him. AJ wouldn't take his position and he just let his arms hang and he hunched over and groaned, he was NOT gonna enjoy this one bit. Soon his eyes spotted Weiss be launched and he gulped.

Fighting monsters? No problem, fighting other humans? Sign him up, get him sent to prison? He'll just laugh as if it's a joke, but NEVER will he be liking being launched from the platform. As the row was getting shorter he heard the words from both Jaune and Ozpin, "no you will be using your own landing strategy" the blue eyed male was about to question but he was sent flying and he seemed to be screaming.

"Quick question, how much weight do these things support?" "around 500 pounds" "oh. If I don't get to say it, I hate you" AJ would tell him as he wasn't liking this one bit, soon sounds of the machine creaking was heard before he too was launched. "I FUCKING HAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTEEEEEEEEEE YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUuuuuuuu..." the elder huntsman just sipped his mug and had a smug like smile on his face before muttering "how rude"

* * *

**~Emerald Forest~**

It was a quiet scene, or rather it WAS a quiet scenic view. "SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNN OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOFFFFFFFFFFFFF AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA BIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTCCCCCCCHHHHHHHHHHH!" a scream was heard as a body broke through the tree and its branches and soon the owner of the body would smash head first into the ground.

Several Grimm heard the scream and looked up to the sky to see who owned it, to find the air empty as they missed the boy overhead and he landed

The obese teenager lifted up his face from the crater and he looked around in a daze "does... anyone know... the fucker who... fucking tossed me?" he mumbled as he was now wobbling and he has a concussion. His face would then smash against a tree "ow" he stayed leaning on that tree as he tried to regain his bearings from the concussion. However some nearby Grimm spotted him and felt his faint anger and they would soon start to approach his location.

He rested a bit before he would soon return to complete focus, his eyes spotted several Grimm approaching him. The black haired teen simply grinned as he pulled out his sword from his back and his pistol from his holster, his revolver was aimed at a Beowolf and it charged at him but when it reached him he would hold the barrel inside of its mouth and he pulled the trigger. The wolf monster's head would soon start to spill out black ooze from it's mouth as pieces of its fur/skin and it would land onto the ground.

A nearby Ursa approach him after he killed the Beowolf and he would quickly dispatch it with his sword and slash at its throat making black ooze drip off as if it was blood. After he sliced its throat AJ would quickly jam his blade inside of its mouth before he used his hidden strength to pull it to the side and then slam it to the other side making the head do a 180 degree turn so the head was backwards.

If one were to see him they would notice a sly smirk appear on his face as if he was finding this to be some form of entertainment, the creatures of darkness continued. In fact some of their numbers increased a bit as more and more Grimm were appearing out of the woods and heading to his direction...

He flicked his left hand and brought it up "wolves huh? Fucking sweet..." he grinned menacingly as he did that.

* * *

**~Emerald forest, earlier~**

Ruby Rose landed on her feet without much injury, her head perked up and she would soon sprint off towards a random direction _'gotta find Yang, gotta find Yang gotta find...'_ "YAAAANG" she called out for her older sister with the hopes of teaming up since she was more comfortable with her, continued her sprint in the direction but she also had one thought on her mind.

_'This is not good, what if someone finds her first? There's always Jaune... He's nice, he's funny! Though I doubt he would hold his own in a fight. What about Blake? So mysterious, so calm... but I don't think I could hold a conversation with her... who else is there? Oh! There's AJ! He's nice, friendly and a bit enthusiastic... but I doubt he could move very fast, in fact I think he may be in worse trouble than me because he's so fluffy! Okay Ruby calm down, first you find Yang THEN you MIGHT look for AJ... but besides him who else is there? Who else do I know besides them?'_

As she thought these things there would be little poorly drawn mini figures making sounds and doing things that happened in her mind, like chibi's. She was so focused on her thoughts that she wasn't looking until her sight came across a familiar white themed girl who happened to be crossing the same area, she looked at her for a bit before smiling hoping that she would accept it. Weiss huffed and turned around walking away from Ruby "wait come back!" she called after her.

While this was going on Jaune, who wasn't far, was trying to get the spear off of his jacket's hood and wanted to see if he could remove it. So far he was having no luck "damn thing... what is it made out of?" he cursed under his breath as he kept trying to get it off, he heard movement from the right and he saw Weiss Schnee approach seemingly grumbling herself and the one thing he had to say? "Hi" he waved nervously at her.

"Wait come back!" he yelled after her as she turned and walked away from her, in the process she grabbed the young scythe wielding who cheered both mentally and outwardly as she did a little victory dance while being dragged.

Jaune on the other hand just sighed in defeat as he figured he was going to die, that is until he heard a voice below him "Jaune?" he looked down and he saw Pyrrha from earlier she had her arms folded and from his perspective he can actually see her chest thanks to the exposed part, he then heard her ask "is there anymore spots left on your team?" she smiled at him, he folded his arms and retorted "very funny" he felt like she was offending him but soon realized she wasn't and smiled at her while looking.

However their moment together was ruined by the arrival of a certain raven haired teen.

"Aawoolooloolooloo!" came the sudden scream as AJ was charging towards their area with his sword raised and as soon as he was in between the two he stopped and was breathing heavily "god... damn... why... is everything... so... fucking far..." he said the last bit in a wheeze as he leans against the tree for support, his sword was seemingly stained with a black ooze like sustenance and it dripped onto the ground, almost like blood. He huffed and was sweating before he looked at Pyrrha "oh... god... damn it..." he says in between pants before he would eventually catch his breath "what are you doing here?" he saw her looking at him before pointing up, he followed her direction and saw Jaune hanging by a spear that stuck him and he couldn't help himself "how's it hanging?" now the blond boy would be offended.

Pyrrha then used her semblance and would pull the weapon of hers out. The weapon itself glowed a black like glow and sudden pulled out of Jaune's hoodie, this of course made the blue eyed teen fall into AJ's arms in a bridal manner, the fat kid would hold Jaune in his arms like a girl "sup cutie~" he winked at him but was overall teasing him however Jaune would feel the hand holding his back it felt... harder than the other hand for some reason.

"Ahem!" the red amazonness would catch their attention forcing AJ to drop the naive boy onto the ground with a thud "owwie!" he ignored the complaint, "so green eyed lady where are we going now?" he asked as he is still curious about what they were even doing in the first place and by hell is he going to just stay here the night, despite how tempting the offer is to just get away from beacon and in his own opinion worst mistake ever... Of all time... But she replied to him "we're going to find the temple where the artifacts are at, everyone's going there" AJ just nodded "I get the gist... I guess" he shrugged.

Jaune himself though was in pain thanks to his pal dropping him like a bag of stones, he would slowly get up until he accidentally cut his fingers against the tree "ow!" he muttered lowly as he looked at the damage. The female spartan would look at Jaune "why didn't you activate your Aura?" this confused the two espicially AJ "huh?" "what?' asked the two boys respectively, the redhead would continue "your aura" however the golden noodle would be a bit... Responsive to that "gesundheit" "bless you" their third member said as he's now looking at her with curiosity.

"Jaune, AJ do you both know what Aura is?" she asked the two of them as she looked at them with raised eyebrows "not a damn thing" "of course I know what it is! Um... do YOU know what Aura is?" Jaune tried to play it off but it only served to increase her suspicion "Aura is the manifestation of our soul" she begins to explain what it is to the two however AJ wasn't exactly paying attention don't get him wrong he DOES indeed hear everything she says but the way she described it was... _Wrong_ to him... it felt... **_Like a crutch_**.

"It bears our burdens and shields our hearts. Have you ever felt like you were being watched without knowing that someone was there?" she asked Jaune specifically accidentally ignoring AJ "um yeah" was his simple reply, she continued with her detailed description"with practice, our Aura can be our shield. Everyone has it. Even Animals." "What about monsters?" with the word 'monsters' being spoken now it caught AJ's full attention.

Her reply was what made AJ dislike about Aura "no, the monsters we fight lack a soul" 'a bit harsh ain't it? And here I was getting to like her but then she says that' "They are Creatures of Grimm, the manifestation of Anonymity." the ponytail fatty looked rather... Displeased with her but Pyrrha continued nonetheless not noticing AJ's current negativity. "They are the darkness and we are the light" right" for some reason Jaune seemed a bit TOO naive to think that there's a 'light and dark' side, which made their ignored friend scoff however though she continued still somewhat pissing AJ off more with her words.

"That's why we fight them." "It's not about why, it's about knowing. Understanding both dark and light helps us manifest our Aura everyone has some of both. By baring your soul outward as a force you can deflect harm, all of our tools and equipment are our conduits for Aura. You can project yourself and your soul with Aura" as soon as she was finished the blonde haired idiot would soon get a quick and short term for it "it's like a forcefield!" she was a bit hesitant on that "yes... If you want to view it that way" she chuckled a bit nervously.

She soon walked towards Jaune "now close your eyes and concentrate" she told him as she is now standing directly in front of him but their third had other plans, "hold the phone! What the hell do you think you're doing?!" he asked her with a hint of caution as he gripped her wrist before she had a chance to touch his friend's face, she looked at him "I'm just gonna activate his Aura is all everyone at this school has it" but her answer was unsatisfactory with him "then I want you to use it on me I don't exactly trust your words" he gave her a small glare and if she was perceptive she could have seen a very faint shine of red where his black eyes are.

She was taken aback by how aggressive he was now, just a few moments ago he seems like a cheerful boy but when she mentioned Aura and explained it he seemed to take a sour mood, but if it mean that she can ease his worries she would oblige his request "very well you just nee to close your eyes and concentrate" he nods but is still on edge and closes his eyes and concentrate on something, she never specified what she wanted him to concentrate on.

Pyrrha place a hand on AJ's chubby cheek and would soon begin to use her own Aura to activate his, the chant to activate it began "For it is in passing that we achieve immortality, through this we become paragons of vir-" but before she can continue she felt something... Off... However a voice was heard in her mind _**"Get. Out."**_ she's wondering who's voice was this as it didn't match AJ, speaking of fatty he grips his hands as they shake as if he's feeling pain he even winces and starts to become uncomfortable. The mysterious voice repeated _**"Get. Out. Now!"**_ for some reason this person did not want her to activate AJ's aura.

Both her and him glowed a vibrant bright red for her and a dark blue for him but his was more faint. Then without warning she screamed and was sent back onto the ground and the raven haired boy screamed in pain as he was the one who pushed her with such force, but that's not what caused her to have a sudden fear of him, no it was something else and it was dangerous possibly even MORE dangerous than the Grimm. But before she could proceed she was attacked, by the image of a wolf attacking her which caused her to tumble down in both fear and pain as she looks up the boy. AJ himself was panting and he was growling at her his teeth sharpened a bit and he seemed to be more violent towards her he was glaring at her "don't. You. DARE. Try. That. Again." he told her though with a bit of rage through his teeth as he wasn't happy.

"Jaune... You're just gonna have to endure whatever pain you feel because I think this Aura is nothing more than a hoax" he told his friend as he ignores Pyrrha and would walk with Jaune towards their destination wherever that was, the lady of the group would follow them.

* * *

**~An hour or two later~**

"Do you guys' think this is it?" Jaune asked his companions as they stared at an entrance to a cave with drawings on the sides, it was pitch black so the three couldn't see anything but it was AJ who replied "I don't think so mah man" the bond idiot would then wonder what he meant "what do you mean?" the chubby teen would begin to explain his reasoning "see the painting? I don't think that's there for dramatic or artistic effect, the previous humans who were here probably draw those as they pushed from what I can assume to be a scorpion beast into the caves." he finished his explanation and hoped it would be enough to convince him.

Too bad though he's partnered with an idiotic moron.

"Pfft! Nah! It's probably just something people draw as graffiti" for once both Pyrrha and AJ would agree as they both mentally slapped themselves at his stupidity but sighed in defeat as he proceeded to make a torch and enter, they followed suit.

After a while inside the cave they were still going forward and it seemed to go on for a while, AJ was the first to voice his opinion "Jaune what did I say? We're not supposed to be here!" it was obvious he was pissed about their current situation, but luckily for them Jaune sighed in defeat "I know... But I really feel like this is where they would put artifacts, maybe next time you lead huh AJ?" however due to him not seeing what was in front of him he tripped and dropped the torch into a puddle of water, how convenient.

It was pitch black and the only thing that was noticeable was their eyes in a cartoonish fashion, it was Pyrrha who voiced her own concern at the moment "Jaune, do you feel that?" his response "soul crushing regret?" his tone sounded like what he had said, but their third companion was also in somewhat of an agreement, either that or sarcastic "no... Really?" but the only female spoke once again "no, it's warm..." and considering that she was behind Jaune the obese teenager would soon speak his mind "Pyrrha I know that you're a woman and all but for god's sake keep your hand away from his thicc ass" the green eyed lady would sputter.

However they would follow her words nonetheless and soon they saw a faint but easily noticeable glow in the distance, they would then approach it and Jaune exclaim in happiness "that's the relic!" he then proceeded to slowly touch it until it moved back, AJ's eyes widened as he pull Jaune's hoodie "Jauney... I don't think that's the relic" he said with caution as he kept the blond boy back behind him, Pyrrha immediately caught onto what he said and slowly the trio would retreat back. "Oh..." the dumbasses mind came back to full usage as he now realized that Relics do NOT move. But before they could move any further the 'relic' would pull back and red glow appeared in the form of beady eyes and markings, a low hiss escaped.

"... We're boned."

* * *

**~With Yang and Blake~**

The two newly formed partners were at the temple where their relics were supposed to be at, but before they could do anything further they heard a REALLY high pitched scream.

_**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**_

Immediately the blonde bombshell would come to a quick conclusion "a girl's in trouble!"

* * *

**~With Ozpin and Glynda~**

As the two professors of Beacon were watching the students that were making their way to the temple they heard a scream.

_**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**_

"Was that one of the students?!" Glynda became concerned after hearing that scream, but her colleague and massive headache master, Ozpin just smiled smiled as he saw the whole thing not long after he pressed a button that said _Record._

* * *

**~In the Emerald forest~**

A few Grimm were just wandering around in their pack/horde and was nonchalantly trying to find someone to feast on, but then they heard the scream of despair.

_**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**_

It was close and it gave off enough energy for an entire mini-horde to pick up on and would howl finally finding something or someone to eat.

* * *

**~Back at the cave~**

The only one who exited the Cave was Pyrrha Nikos as she sprinted off to a safe distance, however not long after a GIANT sized Grimm called a Deathstalker burst from the cave's entrance and it had two prisoners; AJ and Jaune. The latter screamed the most girlyish scream "Aahhh! Pyrrha! It's not the relic!" "No shit dumbass!" the two boys were in its pincers and it increased the grip, it dared the girl to try and save them as it kept making wild movements preventing her from saving the two without any harm, if she were to save them then there might be the possibility of her accidentally stabbing or killing them as the pincers were erratic.

Feeling something poke it's left pincer it brought to its eyes to show AJ stabbing his sword into the scorpion Grimm's appendage "stupid, sucking, worthless piece of crustacean jackass shitter!" but to the beast it was more of an annoying poke, not wanting to deal with something that could annoy it the creature would raise both of its pincers and thrown both boys into the distance, towards a random direction. Pyrrha on the other hand was now alone and she was nervous as she may be a champion but she can't fight something like this by herself, so she gave it an awkward and nervous smile before she zipped away to follow the two boys.

But then she heard howling close and not just one but many others as her emerald eyes spotted several black figures moving in the trees heading towards her destination, seems like Jaune's scream attracted the Grimm now her worry and concern grew even more as she's now in a race against time to reach the others and hopefully alert them before the Grimm Horde can.

* * *

**~At the temple~**

"Heeeaaaadsssss uuuuuuuuup!" screamed one Ruby rose as she was now falling towards the ground where one Blake Belladonna is at, but as if by some form of miracle time seemed to have slowed down a bit and then the young crimson reaper would be forced against a tree and a person pressing against her own body, this person was none other than Jaune Arc "oww!" he shouted in pain as the two youngster's collided against a tree.

"Hee hee!" was the words that came after him and it belonged to AJ as he tried to replicate Michael Jackson's iconic sound, however instead of landing on someone he landed onto the stone and would roll a bit until he stopped by hitting his head against wall and due to the impact it shook the ground a bit and one of the pieces fell, "oww" he bemoaned as he felt like his head was about to split open.

"Did they just fall and fly in from somewhere?" asked the amber eyed beauty known as Blake as she saw the trio hitting one thing or another in a comedic fashion, her partner next to her tried to respond "I th-" but she was interrupted by a sound. "Weeeee!" cried one energetic girl with orange hair as she rode on the back of an Ursa as the beast moved forward swinging its arms until a blast of pink from behind and it fell forwards dead, the girl riding on it would be on the ground but complained "awww it's broken"

Another black haired individual walked in and he panted a bit seemingly out of stamina "Nora... Please... Don't do that... Again" he said in between pants as he tried to catch his breath, when he looked up to see his partner she already was at the temple singing 'Queen of the Castle' in a bubbly manner. "NORA!" called out the new male like he was reprimanding a child, she just giggles as she skips back to her friend, but she also caused some pain to a another certain raven haired boy as she accidentally stopped on him.

AJ gasped for breath when he felt her shoes press on his chest, he swore he felt something pop out of place when she did that and felt life threatened.

Both Blake and Yang were about to continue their questioning when Pyrrha came out rushing with a giant Deathstalker behind her. When it tried to attack her the champion jumped out of the way and continued to rush towards the others while calling out for her partner "Jaune!"

Meanwhile the blond dork would also call her name out "Pyrrha!" he then spotted his fellow teammate slowly getting up "AJ!" but he was ignored by his other first friend Ruby as she was more focused on reuniting with her sister as soon as her eyes caught sight of the blonde hot babe, speaking of whom she was surprised to see Ruby okay despite being sent against a tree with force.

The obese teen finally got up and would join with the others as Yang finally blew a gasket "CAN EVERYONE JUST CHILL OUT FOR 2 SECONDS BEFORE SOMETHING CRAZY HAPPENS AGAIN?!" was it so hard to have a few seconds of silence? She got a response she wasn't really thinking anyone would answer, "no" this came from AJ as he smirked at seeing her lose her temper, the blonde babe turned glared at him and slowly approach him as she was losing her patience with him but before she can do anything her innocent sister pointed upwards.

Everyone looked up as they saw Ruby point her finger and lo and behold they saw Weiss Schnee hanging on a talon of the giant Nevermore she and Ruby rode on to find the temple, "HOW COULD YOU LEAVE ME?!" the pale girl demanded as she was barely hanging on as it is but she got a response "I said jump" but then AJ decided to speak up "Weiss! Come down to us! You don't have wings, you're not a goose! Plus I can see your panties!"

"WHY ARE YOU LOOKING UP HERE?!" her face red from embarrassment as the boy proved himself to be a pervert, but his only response? "IT'S BECAUSE YOU'RE WEARING A SKIRT YA KINKY BITCH!" he then looked to the girl's with skirts "you guys' really need to wear something else otherwise you'll have poeple look up your skirt and see your panties" but he was met with a punch from Yang "YOU LOOK UP GIRL'S SKIRTS?!"

Unfortunately the damage was done as those with skirts (except Nora of course) blushed in embarrassment as the boys in the group also blushed as they realized that they CAN indeed look up at Weiss's skirt if they looked up, fortunately they didn't but UNfortunately Weiss let go and she was falling.

"She's gonna be flat like a pancake, no wait scratch that she's already flat" he said as he thought of both her demise and her breast size, personally it didn't matter because it was gonna be hilarious for him to see a pancake'd Weiss, she already was flat so she wouldn't even be able to flatten anymore. But Yang however grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and shook him "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" he looked at her before replying "everything" he then pulls back only to see Jaune save the heiress.

But it seems AJ's had a string of bad luck as he is now the cushion that stopped their fall as they landed on top of him "OH GOD NOT AGAIN!" he screamed as he gave a high pitched wail before Jaune landed on his stomach first and Weiss landed on Jaune's back further increasing the weight. "My back..." complained Jaune as he felt his spine being crushed but AJ's words were muffled because, well Weiss was sitting on his face "god damn it! I knew you girl's were horny but god damn! Even in daylight?!"

This proved to be a bad move as now Weiss stepped on his crotch making a crunch sound as he grabbed his privates and moaned in pain "aaaahhh... That's brishk" he seethed in pain as he now was trying to lessen the pain, but luckily he didn't notice Weiss's blush otherwise he would be torturing her already.

But for Yang, she she punch him in the face followed by a kick forcing him to reel back from the now bruises "FUCKING HELL!" he was now holding both his lower regions and his face with his hands as he thought this day couldn't get any worse, oh AJ you poor soul.

Mother nature decided to say 'Fuck you' and soon Pyrrha landed next to him as she was tossed by everyone else was now up besides the writhing fatty in pain "oh great the gang's all here now we can die together!" sarcastically spoke the blonde brawler as indeed everyone was nearby but it seems the fat one wasn't done even the slightest "speak now or forever hold your pieces" this only caused a few eye rolls but a giggle from Nora.

"Not if I can help it!" declared the cute reaper as she quickly rushed to meet the enemy Deathstalker, she ignored cries of stopping her as she tried to use her Crescent Rose against the beast but it had no affect "uh... Oops?" she tried to chuckle it off but then she began to run back towards the group, however the Nevermore above saw her and fired its feathers at her like an attack. It proved to be effective in pinning her down.

Yang tried to reach her sister but she too was pinned, or more like she was caged as the giant black bird had intelligence as she couldn't move without any help, she screamed for her sister "RUBY!" but there was two figures or rather blurs that approached her, well the blue one approached her while the white one rushed to Ruby's side, the one in white was Weiss as she used her semblance to summon an ice barrier to pin the Deathstalker before it had a chance to kill Ruby.

The one next to Yang was surprisingly AJ as he looked at her "don't be scared, she's fine" he then looked at her and instructed "get down for this", Yang didn't know what was happening or why AJ was helping but him pulling out his sword and telling her to duck down she caught on and so she followed his instructions and soon he cut all four feathers that trapped her with a swing. She was too happy that she hugged Ruby after Weiss had a small talk with her.

The obese teenager would approach the feather holding the silver eyed gal's cloak and proceeded to pull it out though with some difficulty.

In the distance Pyrrha looked at AJ in confusion, if he doesn't have Aura then how is he able to lift something like that without it? It didn't make much sense, espicially with how much he showed disdain for everyone yet he helps Yang out. 'Perhaps he's hiding something and not telling the truth' was her thought before she was brought back to reality as growls could be heard, growls as in plural.

She and everyone else turned and saw Beowolves, Ursai and some Creeps coming out of the forest, "where the heck did these guy's come from?!" Jaune asked in surprised as he saw several of the basic monsters come in large force, it was Weiss who replied "Yang's worry and anger earlier must have attracted the Grimm" it was very well known that the creatures of darkness sensed negativity but for her to cause so much was not expected.

Even Yang herself was not expecting her own anger and worry for her sister to cause so much but then again a few seconds ago she was afraid she would lose her important sister.

"So we got grunts in back, a tank and an aircraft surrounding us... Good times" came the Analogy from AJ as he saw they were now being outnumbered, but then he had an idea "we split up and you guy's will handle the Tank and the Aircraft while I handle the soldiers, it'll work" at hearing these words everyone looked at him like he's crazy.

"You'll die!" screamed Pyrrha as she knows he doesn't have Aura and the horde will more than likely kill him and she could tell that even Weiss and Yang think he's insane, but he reassures them "I won't actually fight them just long enough to distract them and don't worry I may not look like it but I CAN be stealthy" was his wording but then the roar above them made them refocus their attention onto their situation.

"I may not like it but we don't got a choice, we have to lure those two large Grimm away while AJ deals with the lesser ones" said Ruby with hesitance in her tone as she was gonna be extremely worried, the others didn't like it but they had no choice in the matter. "Alright then... COME TO ME YA BURNT ACORNS FROM A UNICORNS ASS!" he shouted with anger since he is now aware that they're drown to negativity.

The Alpha Beowolf howled almost telling the others to chase after the one away from the group and so a majority of the oncoming small, but still noticeably big, horde followed AJ back into the forest whilst the now soon to be teams RWBY and JNPR would lead the two large one's away.

Wonder what kind of trick's the Levi boy has up his sleeve.

* * *

**THIS IS DONE FINALLY!**

**I HAVE RETURNED ONCE AGAIN! PRAISE ME**

**Jk don't do that, but I kind of figured out what made me have a block, apparently I can't write things unless I see the episode, in other words I can't work with just words or voices or even music but have to see the episode next to my writing so I can make a comparison.**

**Also Idk if I want to make an OP OC or just a strong OC, I'm leaning towards a strong one but not too strong, kind of like he has experience but has flaws.**

**Speaking of OPs I've been thinking of making an 'Opening' like some other fanfics but then again not fic this small has an Op yet.**

**I'll get started with the 3rd chapter after this so kind of expect like a double gift to you guy's.**

**Sorry for cliffhanger, I wanted to continue but it would be a LONG chapter.**

**This is FantasyRider35 signing out, P.S. I'll make references to some abridged, one shot parodies and musicals in the next chapter.**


	3. Emerald forest and Start (Part 2)

**Hybrid of Beacon**

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own RWBY or any elements from other series or its characters, they all belong to their respective creators.

The only thing I DO own however are OC's (My own creations).

Any music that may show up belong to the original artists.

Be warned that this is rated M for mature, that means this story will feature/mention rape, blood, gore, and or psychaotic meltdowns. You have been warned.

Enjoy the show.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Emerald Forest and Start part 2**

**~With AJ~**

AJ was in the forest and panting, the Grimm horde wasn't far now but still it was close by, he was getting his breath back as he leaned against a stump of the tree he was next to.

"God damn it... Why is... Everything... So god damn far..." he panted out as he hasn't ran like that since school, which was years ago and that was difficult for him.

He heard shuffling nearby and he turned his only to find large claws aiming towards his head, he quickly would duck down so it missed his head by a few inches, unfortunately for him though in doing so he would fall forward onto his front side.

"OW" spoke as he felt pain, his stomach was not supposed to be used as something to prevent falls. He gets up and would let out a small growl but before he could get up an Ursa roared out and would try and kill him on the ground, lucky for him though he would roll towards the Grim barely dodging the attack.

"Wrong!" he would tell the creature of darkness as he would pull out his pistol and aimed it at the beast's crotch firing and causing an intense amount of pain, the monster roared out in pain as it felt its nether regions be harmed by something that could be described as piercing pain and it fell onto the side dying in that instance.

Quickly getting up AJ would look at the beast and gave a quick but minor victory shout "WHOO! TAKE THAT YOU NI-" he was cut off when he heard roars of Grimm close by.

"Fuuuuuuuck..." he groaned out in annoyance as he just remembered that he was being chased by a mini-horde he tried to run away, keyword 'tried', but he would pant as he didn't get very far already exhausted "fuuuucking... Chrissttt... Onnnnnn... Aaaaaaaaa... Shiiiiiiiiit... Diiiiiiiiick..." he panted out as he would yell out "WHY THE HELL AM I SO FUCKING FAT?!" he didn't care if the so called 'Grimm' found him, he needed to cap someone's ass.

"And here comes... The fucking calv!" he shouted once again as he saw 6 Beowolves, 3 Creeps and 5 Ursai, if one were to count them up, which he did, that would be a total of 14 Grimm surrounding him "seems... We got ourselves... A gangbang..." he would lean against a tree and would motion for the monsters to come at him.

They happily obliged him as they charged at him and he was ready to meet his end, or so they believed but he quickly killed the creeps leaving only 11 monstrosities left, how he killed them was he fired 4 bullets into their heads and they all died.

While he may not be the fastest in terms of speed, his reaction time was something else. Hearing something behind him he would quickly duck out of the way.

When he did though something came out of the woods, it was in the form of an axe swinging in the air and barely missed his head, it would cut off the head of a couple of Beowolves before it landed with a thud and being buried into a tree trunk, not long after a shout was heard and soon a figure came out from the canopy of the trees.

While he looked up he would give out a hiss "the sun... It's bright!" he would make a hissing sound as he quickly averted his eyes to the figure whom was now pulling out a shield of sorts out and placed it in front of them.

The only kind of warning the nearby Grimm would receive is a sudden burst of power hitting the ground, the power was so strong that it lifted the nearby grimm, and AJ to an extent, off a couple of inches off the ground before a shockwave blasted all way turning the monsters into ashes due to the excessive force that broke their backs/necks.

"Bet zat hurts! ... Probably does" came a feminine voice with a french accent that graced AJ's ears.

He looked up and he saw a girl, no scratch that he saw a woman.

This woman wore a white buttoned blouse with sleeveless shoulders that exposed some skin, from her elbows to her palms were covered by black sleeves attached to a black jacket that was lowered to her back midway, the jacket had a red colored on the inner parts. She also had a black skirt with white frills reaching to her thighs, attached to the skit was a red ribbon that reached from the left all the way to her right side, on the skirt as well was two pins. Around her neck was a black bow that had a a small ribbon. She had light greyish hair that was tired into a ponytail, said ponytail flowed when the shockwave hit but it reached to her lower back, on top of her head was a pair of bunny ears that are standing up but slightly flopped at the tip, in her hair was a hairpin in the shape of 3 stars. However what caught his attention was her eyes, her left eye is a bright green color, her right eye is a bright blue shade.

Once he saw her appearance he would blush a bit from seeing her natural beauty, but he would quickly be brought back to reality when he felt pain on his back finally registering the effect "OW!".

The newcomer would scan the area for more Grimm and prepared just in case, to her sight she found no more and so she walked to the tree where her axe was lodged into and pull it out with no effort, she turned and saw the boy examining him 'he's not zat much of a fighter' were her thoughts.

She then would speak "you keep your thanks, I only did it for old man Ozpin... You hear me?" she would say slightly thinking he was going to say thank you when she saved him, but his next reaction was not what she was expecting.

"Thank you?! Why would you think I should I say thank you?! You ALMOST cut off my fucking head!" he shouted at her as he would motion around his neck and complain how close she was close to killing him "I think a simple 'thank you' is insufficient, hell not even fucking close!" he wasn't too keen on having unexpected 'friendly fire' and he sure as hell didn't ask for any kind of assistance and from her words it sounded like it was the old man who fucks coffee cups when no one's looking.

* * *

**~10 minutes earlier~**

At the cliff side of Beacon Professor Ozpin and Goodwitch were view the 8 who went to the ruins and saw them fight two giant and elder Grimm "well I think that fight went better, surprised thought that Mr. Arc is able to parry that blow" says the man as he took a sip of coffee, the ultimate creation of the gods and the ONLY thing to keep him sane from all these years of hard work, unfortunately it may have also ruined his taste-buds.

Glynda sighed "still though I am worried about Mr. Levi it's been a few minutes since we left him though that horde is the major problem. Still though I'll prepare a team to-" before she could finish she would be interrupted by a voice that spoke loudly.

"I'm back from the mission Glynda, Ozpin" the voice belonged to one of their most esteemed huntress in training, she would stand before them and saluted "back though it took me a while so sorry for not returning back when I was able to" she had with her an axe that had a handle on one end and a barrel at the tip of the bladed part.

"Ah welcome back, I have a small thing for you to do" he would say already knowing she was alright and having faith but as much as he wanted to thank her she would have to receive her thanks later when she returns with a promising or rejected student.

From her side the rabbit faunus would give a pout and had a bit of a sad look on her face, but she would go and listen anyway "I'm listening old man" she hoped it wasn't anything to difficult.

The elderly man would answer "we have a student who's currently by himself and away from the others, it seems he's trying to distract a small horde of Grimm from attacking the other students. While it IS commendable I fear he's not going to live long due to his... Size..." he would say while trying not to indirectly insult Levi.

She would look at him with confusion before her mind came to a summarized version of his word "so an idiot, a fatty no less, is at this school currently fighting off a horde of Grimm ALONE?!" she sighed as she pinched her nose, so it seems the idiot wanted to try and be a hero huh? Well she's gonna have to give him a taste of her mind when she finds him.

"Yes I believe so, he's currently somewhere close-" before Ozpin could finish his sentence he was interrupted by a howl of a Beowolf calling for aid, it seems that the boy has to fight them head on after all "I believe THAT is where he will be" he states as he now waits for his 3rd year student to go rescue a potential 1st year.

The rabbit faunus would sigh for she now has to save someone's ass "fine but it's not like I'm doing this for praise you know" she would say as she would use a jump pad from where the teens flew off earlier and soon she would be launched towards the direction of AJ's fight.

"Ahh... How to be young again" the old man simply sighed as he took a sip of his coffee mug.

* * *

**~Present~**

"I AM NOT AN INVALID YA FUCKING CUNT!" AJ yelled out in a fit of rage as he cursed towards the cliff and hoping Ozpin heard him, while in his childish fit of anger he would secretly hoped he did NOT get into beacon if he did it also meant he had to deal with THEM. Since he was so focused on his own anger he didn't hear the female woman approach him and hit the top of his head with her shield.

"Stop being so childish brat!" she would tell him in a loud voice, she now knew why she was disliking this boy a lot, he was an asshole.

He would hold the now slightly rising bump on his head and he would growl at her "OI why the fuck did ya do that for ya furry fuck!" at those words he may have hurt her feelings a bit as she quickly turned around at him and smacked his face with the shield. Hard.

"OW! What was that for?!"

"Zat was for being an ass!"

The two teens would be arguing and were walking towards the direction of the cliff where the two teachers were at.

In the distance among the trees there would be a figure in a grey and tattered cloak with a hood covering their face, without any warning they pulled out what looked liked a dust crystal but there was an exception, it was colored pitch black and was glowing a faint red at the edges. Soon they would drop the crystal onto the ground and let it leave there "I wonder how long these 'Hunters' can handle something like this?" they let out a chuckle before they walked away into the forest.

Howling of Grimm could be heard surrounding the crystal as there was one last sound of the area and it originated from the crystal.

A very faint Thump...

* * *

**~Beacon, Amphitheater~**

"Russel thrush, Cardin Winchester, Dove Bronzewing, Sky lark. The four of you have retrieved the black bishop pieces, from this day forward you four will be known as... Team Cardinal (CRDL) let by Cardin Winchester." said Ozpin as he was now announcing the people who got certain artifact pieces and were now being put into a team.

The audience applauded at the new founding of Team CRDL and new official students of Beacon.

The 4 young males would soon leave to make room for the next four; Jaune Arc, Nora Valkyrie, Pyrrha Nikos and Lie Ren.

"The four of you retrieved 4 white rook pieces and from today forward the four of you shall be known as... Team Juniper (JNPR) led by Jaune Arc"

At that announcement the blond boy himself became surprised "uh m-me?" he wasn't expecting that as he thought Pyrrha was the one to do the leading.

"Congratulations young man" said the grey haired veteran as he'd given the young man a soft smile.

Pyrrha wanting to give her own congratulations by punching him into the arm which caused Jaune to tumble onto the floor causing some people to laugh.

Soon those four left and now was left; Ruby Rose, Blake Belladonna, Weiss Schnee and Yang Xiao Long.

"You four retrieved white knight pieces, from this day forth you all shall be known as... Team Ruby (RWBY) lead by Ruby Rose"

Applause followed suit and the young silver eyed gal was beaming and shown excitement for being a leader of her own team, her partner Weiss on the other hand was shocked and didn't like that the younger girl took the spot of a leader.

"Looks like things are shaping up to be an... Interesting year..." said the man as the team assigning was done and now he can return back to his tower and focus on the new school year.

The bunny faunus with the shield and axe was amongst the crowd and smiled at seeing the 12 new students get their team together at least, she approached them and congratulated them "congrats you guys!" she was glad that they were all in their teams and friends now.

"Hi Ms. Azure a pleasure to meet you again" greeted Weiss with respect as she bowed to the faunus and was wanting to get on her upperclassmen's good side.

The young faunus women was Dove Azure a 3rd year student at Beacon and one of the few who is without a team "well so long as you guy's don't do anything stupid then things should be alright, don't wanna end up like THAT guy huh?" she was referring to the missing boy of their group.

"Oh yeah that reminds me what DID he do for you to send him to the infirmary?" asked Yang as she remembered when they all returned to Beacon, it was a strange sight to see a women like her dragging an overweight guy like him.

* * *

**~Beacon cliffs, a couple of hours ago~**

The 8 young teens returned back to Beacon and were exhausted due to them walking and taking potshots at approaching Grimm.

"We finally made it!" groaned Jaune as he was breathing heavily as he was the last person to arrive, not only did they have to walk all the way back here but also climb the damn mountain.

They were going to rest until they saw a strange sight, a young women faunus wielding an axe and shield was approaching Ozpin and Glynda with AJ being dragged, he was knocked unconscious as he didn't seem to be moving at all. One could have mistaken him being dead if it wasn't for the very faint twitching.

"Oz! Glyn! I would like you two to put this JACKASS into the infirmary and possibly removed from school!" the rabbit faunus women said as she would stop dragging the knocked out AJ in front of the two.

Said duo of teachers sweatdropped as they saw the obese teenager no longer conscious.

"Right well I won't be able to remove him completely nor will I allow this, as soon as he awakens he'll receive punishment." Ozpin said as he and his assistant saw what happened on their scrolls and while it IS racist of Mr. Levi to do that but it's also partly the older student's fault for overreacting to render the poor boy unconscious.

She huffed as she saw Glynda take AJ to the infirmary, after he was out of sight she calmed down, she then turned towards the group and greeted "well hello there" with her french accent, though they don't know about that.

* * *

**~Beacon Infirmary, Present~**

The group of 9 talked while they were approaching the infirmary since AJ didn't get an object with the others and they came to see him on how's he's holding up.

"Mr. Levi you should calm down"

"I'M FINE!"

"You're blood pressure's rising!"

"I DON'T GIVE A FUUCK!"

"Mr. Levi if you don't calm down I'm gonna have to let the nurses use their 'methods' on you"

"Go ahead and try it!"

"Hmm... You're stubborn but also lacking intelligence"

"Says the man who wears a fucking jacket and probably fucks coffee cups"

*SPIT*

The commotion in the infirmary was getting the attention of the approaching group and they entered when they heard Ozpin's voice.

"Hello professor Ozpin" greeted Ruby Rose as she was smiling and looking at the headmaster who had some coffee dripping from his chin after doing a spit-take.

"Oh hello children what brings you here?" he asks as it wasn't that long since the team ceremony and they should go to bed, but seeing Dove he assumed that she's giving them the tour to their dorms. What a nice girl.

"So what's Mr. Grumpy lots up to since he's been sent here?" asks Yang as she could hear AJ's loud and somewhat annoying voice, she still was in doubt he could live through that fat but yet they heard him, from down the hallway.

The older man replied "oh well Mr. Levi here apparently is trouble, he's threatened to bite off the Nurse's ears off if she pokes him with a needle, quite frankly I'm somewhat not surprised given how he interacted with all of you." he motioned to them with his mug as the boy himself was thrashing around.

"Jeez what's got his panties up in a bunch?"

"Oh you mean the same panties you wet yourself whenever you fuck a guy?"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"

Yang's eyes turned red with anger and her hair started to light up, at this Ruby would try and calm her sister down but was having difficulties. Seeing this the others, espicially Nora with her strength, managed to get her away but some of them are glaring at AJ for his accusation.

"Why is he a dick?"

"I'M A DICK ALRIGHT, DOES THAT MEAN YOU SUCK?!"

The group decided to leave and head to their dorms to go to sleep, now ignoring AJ's blatant violent responses and childish nature. However Pyrrha would not follow them and instead wanted to talk to the headmaster about something that bothered her.

"Headmaster Ozpin? May I speak with you? Alone please?"

Now this caught the old man's interest, rarely has any student asked him for something but even rarer, if ever, has one come to ask about something after being accepted. Nonetheless he nodded "very well walk with me Ms Nikos and let's leave Mr. Levi to calm down, it's been a long day for us all."

And now the two walked away whilst the nurses would work on making AJ calm down.

* * *

**~With Ozpin and Pyrrha~**

"So what questions do you have for me Ms. Nikos?" asked the elderly man as he sipped his coffee mug.

"Well sir it's just... I don't know exactly" she would try to say but she's having conflicting knowledge on what to say about what happened earlier in the forest.

"Hmm... I noticed you seemed a little exhausted earlier, you didn't happen to unlock someone's Aura did you?" he asked as he remembered that she seemed to be out of it despite her great stamina with being the Mistralian 4 times champion.

She hesitated as unlocking someone's Aura was only supposed to be given from an adult or an experienced hunter, anyone who's not an experienced huntsman may be at risk of losing their Aura's completely shattered. So with hesitation she nodded "yes I have, Jaune's Aura"

"You know that's a risk you took Ms. Nikos, unlocking someone's aura is something not for student's of your grade can do let alone your caliber"

"I know sir but before I unlocked Jaune's I tried to unlock AJ's aura... It didn't work?"

"Hmm?" now this caught his attention "would you please clarify?"

"Well I don't know how I can say this... But it's just that when I tried to unlock AJ's own aura I felt... Off... Like there's something... Blocking me from fully unlocking it... I don't know but then when I tried to unlock it further he attacked me all of a sudden and he stared at me like I was invading something private."

He hummed as he would begin to contemplate, something blocking off Aura? Now THAT'S a mysterious no doubt Oobleck would like, still though having someone block an Aura unlock? That's hasn't happened before in a long time.

"I wouldn't worry about it Ms. Nikos, it could be possible that he didn't know what you were doing and just assumed you were having an intimate moment. I mean with how to unlock Aura it's easy to assume intimacy" he said as he sipped a cup of his favorite coffee again.

She nodded and would still be on it as it bothered her, but for now she should return back to her team and properly introduce herself to them.

Speaking of which.

"What about AJ? He didn't grab an artifact from the ruins and returned with nothing, what's going to happen to him?"

"Fear not Ms. Nikos, while true he will be given a 2nd chance to get an artifact and be placed on a team." he said as there was a glint in his eyes, not a malicious glint but a hopeful one. One does not simply waste or give up potential when it's there, so when everything's set up he can be given a chance again.

"Ozpin sir?" a new voice spoke from behind them, they turned and found it was a nurse from earlier. A faunus nurse to be exact "Um... Sir you gotta come to the infirmary"

He nodded as he turned to Pyrrha "better rejoin your new team, I'll go see what Mr. Levi done this time" he sighed as he now felt that AJ was going to give him even MORE Grey hairs than that Valkyrie girl.

Pyrrha nodded and would soon went to the dorms and would join her new teammates.

* * *

**~Beacon, Infirmary~**

Ozpin entered the infirmary again only to see a strange sight.

AJ Levi and a nurse were sitting on chairs drinking bottles of Dr. Piper, he had an IV in his wrist and he looked calm.

Said teen looked to the old man and waved before he gulped down the drink.

What a strange fellow.

"So as it turns out Sir in order for us to calm him down we just need to get him some Dr. Piper" said a nurse who sat next to the obese teen as he opened another bottle of the drink and gulped it all down.

"Huh"

"No joke sir, you should have seen it.

* * *

**~5 minutes ago~**

AJ was thrashing and he almost seemed to get rather violent, one of the nurses was about to put a sedative into his being until the doors opened and another nurse entered with two bottles of Dr. Piper.

"He's still thrashing?"

"Yea! Help us with him!"

However soon the boy would stop being violent and looked at the girl with the two pop, he pointed to one of them in his hands and spoke "gimme"

The sudden change from violent brat to a calm kid was short of strangeness.

"Huh?!"

"Gimme!"

"No they're mine!"

"I will let you LITERALLY take ALL of my blood, just give me one of those and I won't be mad!"

"Ugh fine!"

"YES!"

He took the drink and would open the cap and he drank it, he kept true to his words as they poked him with needles and he didn't seem bothered by it.

It also how he and the nurse with the other bottle became Dr. Piper friends.

* * *

**~Present~**

"..."

Ozpin had no words for what had happened, this was as bad as Nora if not worse. He had already heard from the cafeteria staff that she ate almost everyone's pancakes and had to be held back by her friend Lie Ren, and now the same thing is happening except instead of pancakes it's Dr. Piper.

"I am sorry for being silent for my mind is rebooting itself from the utter absurdity that is the addiction to Dr Piper being presented now."

However soon AJ began to feel drowsy as he leaned back and forth, he yawned as he would now get onto a bed and lay there now finished with his drinks.

"So now we're going to take his blood and make sure he doesn't have anything harmful in his body" one of the nurses spoke as she would now usher Ozpin out of the door and back into the hallway so he can go back to his office.

The headmaster then proceeded to walk to his office so he can focus on the paperwork ignoring what just transpired and leaving it to the other student's as their problem.

* * *

**~Beacon courtyard, later~**

One Jaune Arc was outside of the dorms, the reason for this? He was having his own celebration on getting into beacon, but to be honest he is just as surprised as the other's when Ozpin announced that he was going to be team leader.

He would be happily thinking about things and his greatest achievement, at least that would have been the case if he wasn't interrupted by a girl.

"Umm... Excuse me?"

Hearing the newcomer the blond male would turn and his face flushed with red, there was a cute girl standing a few feet away from him.

She wore the Beacon Academy standard school uniform with jacket and even skirt, but she had smooth skin and pale color too, her eyes were almost like a color of red and she wore thin glasses. Her hair however was long as it reached all the way down to her hips and it was a light black/dark greyish color of hair, she smiled at him and she seemed like she would have been a model had the uniform not given away her current status.

"Y-Ye-Yes?" stuttered the blue eyed teen as he looked at the girl who caught his attention.

"Are you perhaps alone by yourself?" she asked as she looked around to see if anyone else was with him, which sounded strange for sure but Jaune shook his head.

"Nope! All alone, I kinda wanted to celebrate at Vale but currently the Bulwark ports are stopping for the day. But may I help you miss?"

"Oh please call me Francesca" she said as she made a small wave to him and smiled once more.

Jaune Arc didn't know why but she just seems like pleasant company, more so than Pyrrha's. Which was nice...

She pointed to a nearby bench "want to chat about why you're so happy?" she sat down on the bench and patted a spot next to her for him to take a seat.

"Well it's just I made it to Beacon! My dream was always to become a huntsman and honor the legacy of my family, like how my grandfather and my dad were hunters before me." he began to explain as he would feel just so casual telling her about this so openly, she seemed like a trustworthy girl.

Hearing his explanation she giggled at his childish like nature "well that's also an honorable and motivating idea Jaune Arc, and I like that in a man~" she said as she placed a hand on his and stared deeply into his eyes, allowing him to see the beauty of her looks.

Ruby Red eyes met Sapphire Blue.

"So why are you out here Francesca?" he asked as he is now curious as to why she's out here, sure she's an upper classman considering he didn't see her along with the other students who were organized into teams but he couldn't help but feel like something is out of place.

Nah!

"Well I wanted to go for a walk, my teammates and I were tired from doing an assignment from one of the professors and while the rest of them are dead tired I wanted to calm my nerves. And then I saw you and here we are." She said as she gave him a wink with a cutesy look.

He blushed a bit more red as he saw her wink and he felt his heart bumping "oh well okay then, I guess I better go and return to my dorm."

He spoke as he slowly got up but before he could leave the young woman grabbed him by the wrist and would speak once more "hey I know that we just met... But do you... Wanna stay here? I accidentally forgot my scroll and the window shut on me because I forgot to keep the latch off." she looked at him with a pleading look.

He smiled and nodded "sure just please don't tell anyone that I snuck out at night please? It's my first day and I don't want to be kicked out for breaking a rule" he said as he really didn't want to get kicked out of his dream school and have his goal be over before he started it, he then noticed how cold it felt.

She nodded and then she pressed herself against Jaune, letting his warmth keep her a little bit warm as the night become colder and colder, she snuggled into his shoulder and wrapped an arm around his.

Jaune would blush a bright red as a girl was cuddling next to him and he couldn't help but let his 'normal boy' personality out, he didn't want to disturb her but he let out a silent "I got a girl!" and hoped that it didn't wake her.

However as the minutes when he began to notice just how COLD she was, she was really cold almost winter cold and that made him be scared for her being since people need body heat to survive. Without any warning Jaune would wrap her into a hug and let the rest of her body warm her up.

She went into bliss at feeling the boy's warmth and cuddled more closer to him, she looked up at him and gave a soft smile "thank you Jaune Arc, for this warmth" she pressed her head against his chest and heard his heartbeat.

The young teen smiled and nodded "anytime and if you want we can be friends. Because as my mom always says 'strangers are just friends you haven't met yet' and you can be my friend too" he said completely wrapped his arms around her enjoying this moment between friends.

She blushed a bit as she leaned in to one of Jaune's ears and whispered.

But it was not what one would expect.

"I'm sorry Jaune..."

* * *

**~Jaune's POV~**

Huh?

What's she sorry for?

Hey... Why do I feel cold all of a sudden?

In fact I feel... Nothing, but obviously something is wrong because I can't feel my body anymore.

Wait... Is that... Blood?

Hang on... Why am I on the ground? Why is there blood?

Oh brothers... Am I...

Dying?

Why?

Why am I dying now?

How am I dying?

Wait...

Why does Francesca have tomato on her mouth?

Why does she have tears in her eyes?

Everything is... Becoming...

Cold...

I'm so tired...

I'm dying but I never got the chance to even start school...

Perhaps my parents were right...

Looks like they were right about me...

Mom...

Dad...

Everyone...

...I'm sorry...

*BANG*

...Wha?

*BANG*

*BANG*

...

...

Everything's...

...Becoming...

...Black...

I can hear faint sounds but...

They're so distant and random...

*BEEP*

*BEEP*

"...Save him..."

"... We... Stop... Bleeding..."

"I... Try..."

"Please..."

...

...

...

...

...

*Beep*

Huh?

"... This is... Way..."

Everything's...

I can...

...Hear things again...

"What... Do..."

"I... Not... Anymore..."

Is that...

AJ's voice?

I'm so tired... Maybe this will all be a dream...

Yeah...

...Just a dream...

...Goodnight...

...

...

..

.

* * *

**~Beacon Infirmary~**

"Mr. Arc is stabilized, he should be okay for now..." said a nurse as they had blood all over their clothes but they then stared at one particular individual.

AJ Levi was standing there with an expression one could say was serious, gone was the playful and smartass behavior, instead what stood was one that meant serious business.

Ozpin was nearby and looked a bit relieved, but he turned towards the obese teen and asked "what happened Mr. Levi? How did this happen?" he is curious as to how he almost lost Mr. Arc and on his own school grounds no less, but what he didn't suspect was that the rest of team NPR arrived at AJ's behest.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?!" screamed Nora Valkyrie as she launched herself onto the fat teenager and pushed him against the window, she may be childish but seeing her new potential friend on a hospital bed put her into a frenzy, she was acting out on emotions but seeing the boy with blood didn't help anything.

"I just saved him! So a simple THANK YOU would have sufficed!" he would retort as he glared at Nora for accusing him of such things as attacking Jaune.

But before the situation got out of hand Ozpin decided to calm everyone down, by doing for the first time in a long time.

"QUIET ALL OF YOU!"

At that point everyone became quiet, the only sound making was the constant beeping of Jaune's monitor going to show his vitals being good.

"Now before there's anymore damage and anymore harm caused, I would like to have Mr. Levi explain since he DID save Mr. Arc from certain death but not here, in my office." he said as he would walk out of the infirmary doors leading the student's up to his office. Before he turned however he would speak.

"You too Ms. Azure, you assisted in carrying Mr. Arc so you have to come as well" he then walked off to the direction of the tower.

Dove Azure nodded as she got up and walked with the group now standing next to AJ, she looked at him and asked "so what happened?" she was curious as her bunny ears caught everything but the words the obese teen spoke was confusing earlier.

The boy himself would only give a simple reply "soon" he then turned towards Ozpin before he sighed, he didn't want to do this but since Jaune's here it means that even THOSE girls have to join the fold...

...They don't know what kind of world they have just entered now...


End file.
